My Big Brother Ragna part 2
by SydneeChavarria13
Summary: Nu goes to school and falls for Hazama! oh shit Lambda goes ape shit on Nu! Hazama where are you in Nu time of need!


**Chapter 1**

**Who am I now?**

I sat up on a fancy little bed in a bright room. My hair flowed down past my shoulders I was long and white. I moved forward only to clench my side in pain. I cried out in pain a bit. I looked around to see a huge sword and a knife looking hair piece. I look at the door as I hear it open to two people. A man and a woman at most. Then the door open and a loud man with white hair, had a bowl and a raga in it as he said "Yeah I get it Rachel it my fault she got hit by Jin!" the girl name Rachel said "Ragna! She's -"He snapped back "I know she's h-." He looked at me and said "She's awake…" my hair with it being white like his I thought that he was family.

He clam over with the bowl and said "what's wrong with you? You're not saying my name nu?" I said out of cluelessness "Nu is that my name? Why does my hurt on my side?" The blond girl with red named Rachel said "do you not remember Nu? Ragna she can't live like this alone." I said "Ragna-san… and Rachel-san… family?" Ragna thought for a minute then Rachel said "Yes Ragna is your big brother and I'm his girlfriend do you understand?"

Ragna yelled as he said blushing "Hey! Don't decide this for -" Rachel hit him with a bat and pulled him to the end of the bed. I couldn't hear them whispering but it looked like big brother Ragna was in trouble with Rachel. They came back over to me I smiled and said "Big brother get in trouble with Lady Rachel?" Ragna sit on the bed and put his right hand on my head and said "Yeah, seem like you don't have a fever can you walk?" he had a series face on him as if it was his fault I was hurt.

I hugged him and said "why I big brother Ragna sad I will be more careful so brother won't be sad." He got up and Rachel helped me out of bed. Rachel said "It's okay I will catch you." Ragna watch me so I didn't fall back. They took me to this room with a table and chairs all around it. They sat me down into one of the 8 chairs. My body hurt so much but I don't know why so I just tried to ignore it.

Rachel sat do with me while big brother left the room I saw a bat like thing fly in to the room over to lady Rachel. "Lady Rachel is it true that madam nu is here -" as he saw me her flow over to her screaming "aaaaahhhhh why-" Rachel grabbed him and pull his checks as she said "Now see here Gii, she is our guest and Ragna's little sister." I giggled and said "so cute a bat." Ragna came in with some food and put it in front of me. "Eat I'll be right back…" Ragna left the room and I moved my hand to the silver wear but my hand was shaking badly. I looked at my hand and I put it back down.

I felt bad that I couldn't eat the food big brother made for me. I see a fork full of food in front of me and see lady Rachel was trying to help me as she said "your body needs to rest up Nu. It's not fully healed yet." I smiled and a of the fork. Said in her (head Ragna should be doing this and he goes and leaves the room! a lady like me shouldn't be doing this.)

Ragna came in to the room again with a bunch of food for himself. He saw Rachel feeding me and said "Why are you feeding he?" Rachel said back to him "her hand was shacking badly and Nago and Valkenhayn are out doing grocery shopping. A lady like me cannot stand by will this poor girl goes hungary."

I started to ignore them as I was being feed food even when Rachel gave him the fork and told him he had to do it. My brother loves her and she loves him by the way they argue with one another. As night fell two people came in with all these bags and put them on the counter as this big cat flow over to me saying "Oh you're a wake now? How are you?" Rachel said "She is not fully healed besides she needs some rest."

Ragna got up out of his chair and picked me up as he said "Come on Nu." Rachel got of her chair and said to the others "Clean up this mass please." I felt sleepy Ragna put me bad in the bed I awake from and covered me up in the blanket.

Rachel came beside him as I doze off to me sleep, she said "Ragna are you alright." "Huh yeah I'm fine…" he looked at me and then to the floor as he said "She was hurt because of me but now she not herself she almost human… she use to me machine like throwers others… but she save me from getting killed by Jin…"

Rachel put her hands on his face and said "It's no one's fault she can't remember anything, hopefully she well happier without being lost of prepuce she has us to help her for now… and you're never to blame for this..."

Ragna grabbed her right hand and said "But she got hurt because she loved me and Jin hit her hard enough to make her forget who she was…but it was my fight that she risked her life for main the way you would have…" "Ragna come she need sleep as much as you do."

* * *

As they left the room I had a dream or a nightmare more like it, of Ragna fighting with some guy with blond hair… Ragna was fraises with the other man though… I felt this feeling that I had to stop them but before I could I woke up and I could hear some birds singing outside I got out of bed carefully as I walked to these doors in the room I opened them to find cloths. I looked at what I was wearing and I decide to change clothes I put on a little white dress with flowers on it. I started to walk out of the room and the pain was no longer pressing but it was still there.

I walked to the dining room no one was there so I walked in to the kitchen to see Ragna snooping into the refrigerator but all he had on was his pants. Ragna was just getting ready to cook. I said to him "good morning big brother!" he hit his head on the refrigerator and said "morning Nu." I noticed that he had claw marks and had bit marks in some areas of his body.

Ragna just started to cook and I sat at the table in the other room. I looked at how long my hair was. I thought that I should brad it. Rachel came in to the dining room, her hair was not put in pony tails it was straight down and she was in big brothers shirt. She came over to me and sat next to me. "Good morning Nu who are you feeling?" she asked me. I smiled and said "I'm good for today but my hair is in the way." Rachel reached over and said "Turn around nu I can fix it." I turned around a few minutes later Rachel said "there you go Nu." I grabbed my hair and see that she had braided it I smiled and said "thank you lady Rachel!" she smile and said "Your welcome deer."

Ragna came in with food for Rachel and I. Ragna sat was going to go back to the kitchen but Rachel pulled him down for a kiss. As she smile and said "You need to eat too." Ragna said back to her softly "I know." later on that day was sit with Miss Rachel in the living room talking. Rachel and I were talking for hours about what a can and can't do when they are gone for a while. "Can I go outside and shop for food." I asked. "Yes but take someone like Gii, Nago, and Valkenhayn understand." She said with a smile I smiled back and said "yes I understand."

I got up and went to Gii who had a little bat house inside the house I knocked on the door of his cute little house. He a came out and said "I'm here how may I assist you—oh lady Nu how may I assist you?" "I want to go outside and Rachel said to take you or someone else who lives in the house." I said calmly Gii flow and sat on my left shoulder and said "lead the why my lady Nu."

I smiled and got some shoe and got a bag and some money form Rachel "Here Nu. This is what you pay with when you get the food from the cashier okay. Other than that Gii you help her the whole time understands." "Yes my Lady."

Ragna came down stairs all dressed for going somewhere. He saw that I could be going somewhere he came over and asked "Where are you going Nu?" "She wants to outside. So she's going to get food." Rachel said. Ragna came over to me and said "don't talk to strangers and don't wonder off too far got it." I smiled and hugged him as I said "Okay big brother ill come straight home when I'm done." Ragna hugged me back and said "Be careful understand." "Okay."

* * *

As I walked to the store people came up to me. Most of them were man. But I didn't talk to them because big brother said not to. I saw feeding Gii some of the food I bought from the first store. Gii is a cute little bat. Anyway I was walking and I guess I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. And felt hot water fall on me. "Owww." "Oh I'm sorry are you alright?" I looked up to see a guy with green hair and yellow eyes, he had a white shirt and black vest and pant, and he picked up his hat and put it on.

"Oh I guess my coffee got on to your dress."I looked at my dress and there was a big brown stain on it. Gii flow out and said "You should watch what you are doing young man her new dress is ruined because of you!" I grabbed Gii in a gentle hand hug and said "its okay I have other ones Gii and Ragna will just get me another one with Rachel too."

"I'm very sorry here let me see." He came over to me and these green like snakes fazed through my dress were the stain was and it was brand new again. I looked amazed as I said "wow thank you very much um?" "Hazama and your name beautiful?" I smiled and said "everyone calls me Nu." "That's a beautiful name miss -" "HAZAMA!"

before he could finish a girl that looked kind of like me said in a harsh yelling tone "what the hell do you think you're doing!?" she has light blond hair and red eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and tan skirt. Hazama turned around and said "hello where did you run off to?" "Me!? You walked off and I was halfway there and you go off to talk to this white hair girl that should have been watching what she doing! God how stupid are you!? Huh your should be more careful you idiot little child!?" I looked down and said "I'm sorry I…" water start to fall from my face I didn't realize she made me cry.

Hazama put hand on my face and said "that was harsh Lambda." Gii snuggled out of my hands and said "Don't cry my lady. Would you like to go home?" Hazama took his hand and said "A beautiful face shouldn't cry." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped my tears away. "There we go…" he said I looked up at him and said "thank you I'm sorry I ran into you…"

I started to walk away I could hear them arguing and as I got home I hand Mister Valkenhayn the food I got and Gii was trying to make me happy again. But I felt like I was in the way when she yelled at me like that. I felt like I got in his way that it was my fault. I went outside into the garden and just sat in the field of flowers where the white rose was all around me. I sat there for hours softly crying.

I hear the door of the house open and hear footsteps of two people came over to me and I heard one of them sit behind me back to back… "What happened out there?" I cried and i turned around and hugged his back. "Who am I to other people… sniff am I a bad person?! Sniff…..." Rachel came over to me and said "No Nu you're not a bad person…" I explained what happened and Rachel said "Was she jealous of you?"

I looked at her as she cleared my eyes and said "Ragna I didn't she knows what emotions are." I asked in a confused tone "emotion? What are those." Ragna go up and went over to a tree an hit his head on it 4 times. He mumbled under his breath "God damn it Jin why fuck why!" Until Rachel got up and stopped him. She said "Ragna it's not your fault remember. Beside's going to make yourself bleed by doing that" Ragna stopped and looked at her then me.

He said under his breath "one question how much has she truly forgotten?!" Rachel looked at me I was touching the white rose and smiling because they were pretty, "I'm not sure we may need to ask Kokonoe or someone who understands her behavior…"

* * *

Later that night Ragna made dinner and Rachel explained to me what emotions I have and how I can control them. "So that's why she yelled at me?" I said to Rachel replied "yes but don't worry I'm sure it will pass over." All of a sudden the door bell rang and Ragna got up with a steam bun in his mouth and went to the door. Rachel was just talking to me and asked me "So how do you feel now?" I smiled "I'm pleased Ragna has you to protect him." Rachel said "You so polite Nu for someone to yell at you is unacceptable."

Ragna yell "Get the hell out of here Hazama! Kokonoe why the hell did you being him!?" Rachel got up and said "What in the world?" I heard a woman's voice say "He want to see Nu and for you information he begged me to come make sure Nu was okay so yes that's why he is here Ragna!"

Rachel walked over there while I finish eating and I hear the chair next to me pull out. "?" I turned to see Hazama. "Hello again Nu." I smiled and said "Hello Hazama." "How are you feeling?" he asked me but before I could tell him a cat woman with pink hair pulled his ear and said "Don't start a love obsession for her. I have to see if she is stable and see how damaged she was from Jin!" "Owww ok Kokonoe just let go of my ear."

She released his ear and Ragna walked in with Rachel and Ragna asked "How bad is it?" she brought out a scanner thing and held it out in front of me Ragna and Hazama both looked up "Okay she was damaged pretty defectively but it looks like it's been healing over which mean she is damaged in her memory core and she has been rebooted so she is reborn in a way. So in other words she may need to go to school and fight to remember who she really is."

I smiled at her and asked "Who are you?" Hazama went to the wall and his ears were red, Ragna went to the door and the same thing happened. Kokonoe hugged me as she said "So adorable… my name is Kokonoe I'm the medical doctor!" I was so confused but I guess this is my weird household that has become to love me because of Ragna. Which is okay because I love big brother too.


End file.
